Don't leave me
by HeiMao3
Summary: Perder a un ser querido siempre es duro. Sobre todo si es alguien a quien has querido y no has tenido la oportunidad de demostrárselo. El miedo de quedarse sola en el mundo la invade y solo tiene una petición para él. "No me dejes"


Holis, vengo con otro reto. Y creo que de los últimos ya que mis vacaciones se acaban el miércoles y adiós tiempo libre. El caso es que tengo un long fic que pronto -siempre digo esto- subiré. Pero sin dejar de actualizar _Au Revoir_, tengo esa pendiente antes :)

_Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks. El icon no es de mi propiedad y no he encontrado el autor, por lo que créditos a él/ella. _

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre "Los Años Perdidos" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"_

Sin más, espero que les guste. Los personajes tienen 16 años.

* * *

**Don't leave me**

Si había algo que Astrid Hofferson apreciara en esta vida, era pasar tiempo de calidad a solas con sus pensamientos. Como todos, ella necesitaba tener sus momentos de ella y para ella –más ahora que pasaba por una etapa complicada de la adolescencia–. Cuando su padre la reprendía, bajaba a la costa. Cuando erraba algún blanco, se iba al bosque a entrenar. Cuando estaba triste, iba al acantilado.

Esta vez no dejó que Stormfly le acompañara. Necesitaba tiempo a solas consigo misma. La Nadder era un gran apoyo para ella, pero tenerla al lado haría que enfocara todo su remolino de sentimientos contra ella y Astrid no quería eso.

La razón por la que estaba sentada a pocos metros del borde del acantilado era que en la mañana, el mercader Johann le entregó una carta con gran pesar.

_–__Lo siento mucho, señorita Astrid. – _fue lo único que dijo.

Sin esperar otro comentario, de él o de Hiccup, corrió a su casa temiéndose lo peor. Subió a su habitación, despejó su escritorio y abrió el sobre.

_"__Querida Astrid, siento comunicarte que el abuelo Magnus ha partido hacia el Valhalla. Mi dulce valkiria, no has de llorar. Sé cuánto lo querías y lo admirabas. Ha dejado un cofre para ti, por tu decimosexto aniversario. Ven a por él cuando te sientas preparada. Nosotros te estaremos esperando._

_Tu tía Thyra."_

¿Llorar? Astrid Hofferson no lloraba y lo estaba demostrando muy mal. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. _Su abuelo._ El único enlace con su madre.

Necesitaba estar sola. Salió de su casa, secándose furiosamente las lágrimas que se negaba a que alguien viera. Stormfly gorjeó para alertarla de su presencia.

_–__No Stormfly. Quédate aquí – _la Nadder la miró preocupada _– ¡Quiero estar sola! –_ dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el bosque.

Esa era la razón por la que estaba sentada casi al borde del acantilado, abrazándose a sí misma por la fresca brisa marina chocando contra su piel. De vez en cuando una lágrima solitaria caía y ella la secaba con rapidez, intentando ser fuerte y que aquello no le afectara.

_"__Primero mamá, luego el tío Meldum y ahora el abuelo"_

Astrid se cuestionaba seriamente si en verdad había alguien allá arriba en el cielo protegiéndoles. Sí, esos dioses a los que les debían culto por dicha protección. ¿Por qué se llevaban a la gente que más quería? Una vez su padre le dijo que era porque Odín los necesitaba en Midgard para alguna misión especial. ¿No había otros vikingos para tales misiones?

Estaba furiosa por no poder hacer nada al respecto. Por eso y por otra cosa más.

Astrid era una persona fría y reservada, que a veces se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos. Si bien era cariñosa, nunca llegó a decirle _te quiero_ a su tío o a su abuelo. A su madre sí, pero con un _yo también_ que se quedaba corto. No, eso no era válido para la rubia.

Sin motivo aparente se puso a pensar en la gente que quería y que todavía seguía a su lado. Fishlegs, Tuffnut y Snotlout entraban en la parte de amigos y los quería como tal, quizá nunca se los diría, pero ella siempre estaría allí para ellos. Ruffnut entraba en la parte de mejor amiga y hermana que nunca tuvo, ambas confiaban la una en la otra, aunque para el resto eran simples amigas. Su padre, que la había apoyado siempre, no solía recibir muchas muestras de cariño de su parte, pero ella le quería y se lo hacía saber. Stormfly, su fiel dragona y confidente, quien la había escuchado en otros momentos difíciles. Hiccup que… ni siquiera sabía qué era él. Bueno, sí. Algo más que un amigo.

_Hiccup._

Ella había sido dura con el chico antes de que toda esa paz llegara a Berk. Sin embargo, después de eso, empezó a conocerlo de verdad y se sorprendió de lo que descubrió. Era un chico listo, astuto, valiente, gentil, pero ante todo noble. Podía deshacerse en halagos al describir a aquel que una vez fue la deshonra de su padre.

Le tenía un cariño especial, no lo iba a negar. Un cariño que había sobrepasado la barrera de frialdad que siempre aparentaba. Él le había enseñado que un nuevo mundo era posible.

Sin quererlo, una pequeña sonrisa asomó en su rostro al pensar en él. Se borró casi inmediatamente al pensar la posibilidad de perderle sin haberle dicho que le quería. No, eso no. Se encogió más sobre sí misma y otra lágrima cayó.

_"__Él aquí está bien. No se lo lleven." _Aunque quizá y solo quizá, los dioses estaban siendo buenos con ella al no llevárselo en la batalla con Green Death.

El sol estaba llegando al ocaso, desapareciendo tras los farallones en el horizonte. En algún momento tendría que volver o su padre se preocuparía. Deseaba no haber sido tan arisca con Stormfly y así volver volando a la aldea. Más tarde le pediría disculpas.

Un aleteo ya conocido por todos, hizo que la hierba bailara alrededor suyo. Un dragón aterrizó a poca distancia detrás de ella. Hiccup a lomos de su Night Fury había descendido del cielo.

–Astrid – la llamó el jinete – te estaba buscando.

–Aquí estoy. – respondió sin voltear a verlo.

–¿Estás bien? Fui a verte, pero no estabas. Stormfly parecía preocupada.

Hiccup se sentó al lado de ella, esperando una reacción o, como mínimo, una respuesta. No obtuvo ninguna de las dos, pero solo cuando se giro para ver de cerca su rostro, se percató del camino ya seco que dejaron lágrimas.

–Astrid ¿qué te pasa? Necesitas… ¿hablar?

Hablarlo quizá no, pero un abrazo lo estaba necesitando desde hacía rato. Sin pensarlo, lo hizo. Se lanzó sobre Hiccup y le abrazó con urgencia. Él se sorprendió, pero comprendió que necesitaba que él le correspondiera y así lo hizo. Ella volvió a llorar.

–Hiccup… no me dejes… no quiero quedarme sola…

–Shh, estoy aquí Astrid. Siempre estaré aquí.

Pasaron un momento de silencio en el que Hiccup se encargó de calmar a la rubia con suaves caricias en la espalda. Ella se acurrucó más en él.

–Mi abuelo… se fue… – soltó Astrid de repente.

–Lo siento mucho Astrid. – fue lo poco que pudo decir él. Hace poco la chica había recibido una carta contándole la precaria salud del mayor de los Hofferson.

La luna empezaba a asomar entre los pequeños puntos de luz del cielo nocturno. La noche caía sobre la isla de Berk y ellos seguían lejos.

–Astrid, nunca estarás sola. Siempre tendrás a tu padre, a Ruff, a Stormfly… a mi…

Otro silencio, roto por el choque de las olas con el acantilado.

–Gracias Hiccup. Por todo.

Pasaron un tiempo más en esa posición hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de que ya no quedaba luz y tendrían que volver rápido antes de preocupar seriamente a alguien. Ambos subieron en Toothless, quien había permanecido quieto tras ellos.

En el vuelo, Astrid susurró un quedo _te quiero_ a la altura del oído de Hiccup. No estaba acostumbrada a decirlo en alto, así que empezaría de a poco. Él escuchó el pequeño susurro perdido en el viento, pero no dijo nada por no incomodarla o en el peor de los casos, por habérselo imaginado.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, pocos vikingos quedaban fuera de sus casas. Era bastante tarde. Él la dejó en la puerta de su casa y vio cómo Stormfly salía a saludarla con un empujón de hocico.

–Lo siento chica, no te volveré a gritar.

Hiccup se disponía a irse a su casa. Seguramente su padre pondría el grito en el cielo si no aparecía por allí pronto. Una voz suplicante le detuvo.

–Hiccup – lo llamó – ¿vendrías conmigo a la isla de mi abuelo? Dejó algo para mí y…

–Dime cuándo y vamos juntos. – contestó con una sonrisa.

Ella simplemente asintió y agradeció mentalmente todo el apoyo que él le estaba dando en un momento de bajón. Siempre estaba ahí para ella y siempre se lo agradecería.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben: quedan cordialmente invitados a pasearse por el foro y votar :3

HeiMao3


End file.
